jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Racer (series)
Wild Racer is a series of karting video games developed by JeremySoft. Info Coming soon! History During the development of Avery the Warrior 3: Journey to the Lost Castle back in 1989, JeremySoft decided started to make a racing games. Planning of what their game series should look like lasted for 3 years till 1992, after seeing Nintendo's Super Mario Kart for Super Nintendo Entertainment System. After seeing it, JeremySoft CEO, Nova Young came up with a idea to create a go-kart-style racing, but with animal. Rather than making the game "legend and adventurous" like Avery the Warrior, they wanted the game to be a "cute and simple" racing targeted at a family audience, but they try their best not to ripoff Mario Kart. Wild Racer was codenamed "Project Race". Originally, Wild Racer was planned for the Sega Genesis and Super Nintendo Entertainment System. However, due to the upcoming release of the PlayStation and Sega Saturn, development was moved over to the new console. Coming soon! Games Console games * ''Wild Racer'' (PS1, Saturn, N64, PC; 1996) * ''Wild Racer 2: Wizgirl's Revenge'' (PS1, Saturn, N64, PC; 1997) * ''Wild Racer 3: World Tour'' (PS1, N64, PC; 1998) * ''Wild Racer: Nitro Charged'' (PS2, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Xbox, PC; 2001) * [[Wild Racer: Double Time!|''Wild Racer: Double Time!]] (JeremyVast, PS2, GameCube, Xbox, PC; 2004) * [[Wild Racer: The World Race|''Wild Racer: The World Race]] (JeremyVast, Jeremy Z60, PS2, PS3, GameCube, Wii, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, PC; 2006) * ''Wild Racer: Crazy and Nuts'' (JeremyVast, Jeremy Z60, PS2, PS3, PSP, Wii, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360; 2009) * ''Wild Racer: Tag Team Time'' (Jeremy Z60, PS3, PSVita, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360; 2012) * ''Wild Racer: Nitro Reloaded'' (Jeremy Z60, Jeremy Neptune, PS4, PS3, Wii U, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, Xbox One, PC; 2015) * ''Wild Racer: Transformed World'' (Jeremy Neptune, PS4, PSVita, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, PC; 2016) * ''Belinda's Big Adventure'' (Jeremy Neptune, PS4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PC, Mac, Linux; 2018) (Co-developed by Playtonic Games) * ''Wild Racer: Super Fast Racing'' (Jeremy Neptune, PS4, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, PC 2018) Arcade games * ''Wild Racer Arcade'' (Arcade; 1997) * ''Wild Racer: Nitro Charged'' (Arcade; 2002) * ''Wild Racer DX'' (Arcade; 2006) * ''Wild Racer: Crazy and Nuts'' (Arcade; 2010) * ''Wild Racer: Nitro Reloaded'' (Arcade; 2016) * ''Wild Racer VR'' (Arcade; 2018) Characters Main * [[Nancy|'Nancy']] - Nancy is a 10-year-old cat. * [[Ruben|'Ruben']] - Ruben is a 9-year-old dog. * [[Tweet|'Tweet']] - Tweet is a 7-year-old bird * [[Tatar|'Tatar']] - Tatar is a 11-year-old tiger * [[Polar|'Polar']] - Polar is a 12-year-old bear Allies * Belinda - Belinda is a 15-year-old human girl who created Wilder Town. * Armani - Armani is a 15-year-old human girl who is best friend of Belinda. * Reese '- Reese is a 15-year-old human boy who is Belinda and Armani's friend. * 'Dr. Hack '- Dr. Hack is a 34-year-old wolf who is a scientist. ''Coming soon! Villains * 'Wizgirl '- Wizgirl is a 20-year-old female human wizard who wants to control the town. ** '''Dr. Master - TBD * 'Anika Wizard '- Anika Wizard is a 15-year-old female human wizard who is Wizgirl's niece and Belinda and Armani's arch-nemesis. Coming soon! Other media Television * ''Wild Racers Toons'' (2005-2007, produced by JeremySoft Animation) * ''Wild Racers Tales'' (2008-2012, produced by JeremySoft Animation) * ''Wild Racers: The Racing Adventures'' (2018-presentt, produced by JeremySoft Animation) Film * ''Wild Racer: Drive to Win'' (2004, produced by Universal Pictures, JeremySoft Animation, and Universal Cartoon Studios) * ''Wild Racer'' (2020, produced by Universal Pictures and JeremySoft Animation) Comics Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Trivia * The game series is inspired by Nintendo's Mario Kart, Rovio's Angry Birds Go!, The Game Factory's Cartoon Network Racing, Rare's Diddy Kong Racing, High Voltage Software's LEGO Racers, Activision's Madagascar Kartz and Toy Story Racer, Sony Computer Entertainment's Motor Toon Grand Prix, Software Creations' Nicktoons Racing, Naughty Dog's Crash Team Racing, Vicarious Visions' Crash Nitro Kart, Radical Entertainment's Crash Tag Team Racing, Namco's Pac-Man World Rally, Sega's Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, Eidos Interactive's Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour and Konami's Woody Woodpecker Racing. * Sometime back in 1999, Nintendo sued JeremySoft when they thought JeremySoft ripped off Mario Kart, however, that company lost the suit, and as a result, JeremySoft continued producing Wild Racer games. Category:Video Game